ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Life History of the DeAngelis'
See also Noble House DeAngelis . 1473 - A series of dynastic marriages between the Italian Vascari's and Romanian DeAngelis' secures peace within their countries and enables the family to vastly expand its domains to include Burgundy, Italy and its colonial empire, Bohemia, Hungary, and other territories into the inheritance. 1474 - Lady Alexandreina Vascari of Italy and Duke Domenico DeAngelis of Romania give birth to their first two pureblooded children, Lorenza and Tommasso DeAngelis, in Romania. 1480 - Aisling DeAngelis is born the third child of Lady Vascari and Duke DeAngelis in Milan, Italy. 1508 - Domenico II is born the only son to Aisling DeAngelis and Cristofan Benedette. 1513 - The Noble House of DeAngelis is established within Milan; their power extends along the western coast of Italy in areas where the Black family had not yet explored. 1515 - Eleanora DeAngelis is born to Aisling and Cristofan. Not long after, a clan of krusniks murder Cristofan within the Villa. Surviving members of the family go into hiding for a time, in which they build the strength of their psionic coven. 1523 - Pope Clement VII is sired by Aisling DeAngelis. 1531 - The family is made hereditary Dukes of Milan. 1559 - Pope Pius IV is sired by Eleanora DeAngelis. 1569 - The duchy was elevated to a grand duchy following territorial expansion by the coven. 1754 - Following a particularly nasty health scare, the founder of the house, Lady Aisling DeAngelis, abdicates lead of the coven over to siblings Lorenza and Tomasso. 1819 - As the mythical population began to rise, Aisling sets out to find locations in which the coven could form enclaves and trade agreements. It is here that she first meets long-time family friend Miya Loveliam . 1902 - A plague hits Alabaster, forcing Aisling away; she roams Europe once again, making important trades and political alliances. 1973 - Aisling DeAngelis disappears. 2001 - Eleanora marries ________. 2002 - Rachele Alesi is born in Isadora, Spain. 2010 - Aisling DeAngelis reemerges and is one of the first inhabitants of The Compound, a 'safe house' in Montana for mythical beings; she is reunited with longtime friend Miya Loveliam, who arrived shortly after being rescued from a siege in Alabaster. 2011 - A house law regarding contact with Krusniks is abolished. 2014 - Aisling DeAngelis and Sebastian Veanata are married, but seperate shortly after due to a grim result of her biological augments. They never obtain an official divorce. 2015 - After the culling of mortals in Isadora, the DeAngelis Coven is called upon by Enoch to temporarily take over leadership of the newly-mythical city. Accepting, they form an emergency provisional government in an effort to maintain the delicate stability of power, preserve international relations, and ensure mythical rights and freedoms during the war. When applicable, they call upon the elusive Rossetta Coven to assist in their decision-making; due to the wide distrust of the Rossetta family, their aid is never recorded on official documents, but was made up for in part by gratuitous payments from the DeAngelis'. 2016 - Aisling DeAngelis returns to Milan and resumes her role as Head of House. She becomes something of a political symbol until the rule over Isadora ends. 2016 - Sebastian Veanata is murdered at the hands of Aisling DeAngelis, who is never tried for her crimes due to a lack of evidence. 2028 - The DeAngelis Coven is relieved of their duties; Aisling DeAngelis announces publicly that Isadora is to be ruled under the Enochian Government. Her children remain in Isadora to help ease the transition of political power. 2034 - The Imperial Vampiric Government subsequently passed a law banishing the DeAngelis' from Enochian territory until they renounced all intentions of regaining the throne and accepted the status of private citizens. 2042 - Lady Lorenza DeAngelis becomes a military hero thanks to her capture of Florence from mortal forces during the Mortal Mythical War, while nephew Domenico II is remembered for bravely fighting at her side. 2086 - Sabella DeAngelis is born to Aisling DeAngelis and Pasquele Ceravolo in Alabaster, United Kingdom. 2087 - Aisling DeAngelis issues a proclamation recognizing the Imperial Vampiric Government's right to determine the future of the coven and renounces any role in state affairs. Two days later, she is tried in Enochian court for her crimes against the royal family and is sent to The Pit. Although she did not officially abdicate, this is considered the end of the DeAngelis political dynasty. 2098 - Aisling DeAngelis is murdered. The DeAngelis estate is downgraded from a grand duchy to a standard duchy, and leadership of the vampiric coven once again falls to her siblings. ??? - Cora born 2118 - Nelia Jones kidnaps infant Cora DeAngelis. The Enochian royal family aid Sabella in her rescue just under a year later. 2118 - Sabella DeAngelis is tried for crimes against Enoch and the Royal Family, but escapes The Pit; shortly after, the DeAngelis family and house cut all contact with the Morningstar legacy. Sabella goes off of the grid for several months. 2119 - Sabella DeAngelis rescues Madrigal Morgan from the Black Forest facilities. 2121 - Sabella DeAngelis is murdered in the Battle of Sea and Snow 2121 - Sabella DeAngelis joins the Lacroix Affiliate . 2122 - Sabella DeAngelis and Zuzyna Blackwater are married. ??? - Esther Devi is born 2128 - Surviving DeAngelis family members resume their reign over Spain, France, and Italy as the Red Death spreads across Europe. 2130 - Cora Devi falls ill at the family home in Amiens, France .